


Deck The Detroit Halls

by ChronosTorelli (SheriffsLop)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsLop/pseuds/ChronosTorelli





	1. *•.¸♡ σn thє fírst dαч σf chrístmαs . . . ♡¸.•*

December Eighth, Two - Thousand Fourty - One

Sixteen Days Before Christmas

🎄

"Auntie Chrono! School's out for winter break!" Alice exclaimed.

She, Emma, and C.J got into the back of the car.

"So does that mean that you guys are gonna be hanging out with me, Hank, and Uncle Connor for the next few weeks?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah!" Alice replied.

"Do you think that our parents will be home for Christmas?" Emma asked.

"I really miss my dads, Uncle Josh, and Aunt North," C.J said.

"They're always gone around Christmas . . . and other holidays, " Emma said.

"Well, they had to go to an Android rights conference, but . . . even if they aren't home by Christmas, we can still video chat with them," Chrono replied.

"Maybe, my mom and dad can make their special hot cocoa for Christmas, and read you guys ' The Night Before Christmas ', like they do for me every year," Alice said.

"We can all decorate the tree together, have a snowball fight, and we can bake so much cookies!" Chrono exclaimed.

Chrono cleared her throat and looked back at the kids in the back.

"Is there anything that you guys want for Christmas? I - I just need to know so we can tell Santa Claus," Chrono said. "I have an idea, maybe, we can all write letters to Santa, so he can know what to bring you guys," Chrono said.

"That would be fun! I already know what I want to put on there," Alice exclaimed.

"You know what would be cool? One of those train sets that you see in the movies, or a car that you control with a remote," C.J replied.

"Alice, you should run yours over with your mom and dad before we send it off; sound good?" Chrono said.

Alice nodded.

"When will Uncle Connor get off of work?" Emma asked.

"He should be back at home by five. Maybe we can bake a batch of cookies and watch Christmas movies; how does peanutbutter cookies and Frosty The Snowman sound?" Chrono asked.

"That sounds good! Do you think you can call my mom and dad and ask if I could stay a little bit later?" Alice asked.

"Let's wait until we get home. Then I could call up your parents, Alice," Chrono said.

"Do you thing we can call our parents too?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Emma. I'm sure your mom, dad, Uncle Simon, and Uncle Josh would love to hear from you two," Chrono said.

"It sure is snowing a lot," C.J said.

"Oh yeah, it is. Hopefully Uncle Connor gets home safe, and then we can all get comfy and watch Christmas movies with some milk and cookies. Maybe I could make us some hot vanilla," Chrono commented.

She reached over to the radio, and turned it up. It was on the Christmas station, which was rather normal around this time of year. What could she say? Chrono loved Christmas. It wasn't the presents or watching the customers being rude to the cashiers. It wasn't even that her composting and gardening side business would be getting a lot of business around this time of year. She loved to buy presents, bake cookies, decorate the house, and make fun Christmas projects because she loved to make people happy. Christmas after the revolution is one of her favorite times of the year. She could fully enjoy and get into the Christmas spirit, unlike before.

Winter has always been such a magical time for Chrono, considering the January following the revolution, Chrono, as well as the others, officially gained citizenship and she was allowed to carry on the Torelli name. Though, in the following December, her name was legally changed to ' Chrono Anderson ', due to marrying Connor, who had adopted Hank's surname.

So many fun events happened from early December to early January. First, it was Chrono and Connor's wedding anniversary on December Tenth ( they were about to celebrate their second anniversary ), then December Twenty - Sixth was Christmas, and then January Sixteenth was the day Chrono gained her citizenship.

"Why do they always play old Christmas songs?" C.J asked.

"Oh, come on, C.J, Mariah Carey is a classic! You should hear what Hank listens to, I mean - it's not bad, but it's way older than this," Chrono exclaimed.

They finally pulled into the house that Chrono and Connor both lived in, and the kids grabbed their backpacks before loading out the back. Chrono lead them up the front steps, before, whistling to Onion and Bites.

"Mommy's home," she called. "You kids can put your bags upstairs. Alice, I'll get to calling your mom," she told the group of kids.

Chrono pulled her phone from her pocket and went to her contacts, before calling Kara. Chrono went to Apple's cage before sliding out the food bowl and taking it to the cooler where she kept the pet food. She dipped the small bowl in the cooler before hearing Kara pick up her phone.

"Hey Chrono, is everything going well?" She asked.

"Yeah, Alice is asking if she could stay a bit later than normal so we can bake cookies and watch Christmas movies for a little bit. I can drop her back off at your house if you need me to," Chrono explained.

Chrono put the bowl of food back intonthe cage, before seeing Apple emerging from his little hammock to come and eat.

She went to the living room to see Bites on the recliner that Hank would normally sit in when he came over, and Onion was laying on the rug in front of the television. She kneeled to pet Onion on his muscular chest.

"That's alright, I can swing by and pick her up after I get done with work. Now I can actually reorganize the History section here, like I've been meaning to do for weeks," Kara said. "Luther or myself will be by at eight to pick up Alice. Do you need me to watch the kids tomorrow? I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind if they stayed in the kids' section for most of the day."

"That would be super helpful. Thanks Kara, I'll be by to pick up C.J and Emma at four, when I get off," Chrono said.

"I hope you all have fun, but my boss is giving me a look for being on my phone, so I have to let you go," Kara replied.

"Thank you! Maybe you, Luther, the triplets, Ralphie, and Alice can come over one day and we can all watch movies and bake. It's been awhile since everyone's been over," Chrono said. "Jeez, it would be awesome to have everyone over for Christmas. I mean, I know our house is kind of small, but it would be cozy to have everyone in one place."

"Why not do it? I haven't seen Markus and everyone from Jericho in person since the Thanksgiving following the revolution," Kara said.

"Maybe I might, it's not a bad idea," Chrono said.

She heard Kara being scolded on the the other side of the line.

"I gotta go, I'll see you soon," Kara said.

"Talk to you later," Chrono said.

The line finally went dead and Chrono put her phone back into her pocket. She saw the kids come down the steps and she grinned.

"You know what you guys need? Hot cocoa. Come on, let me make you guys some while we bake the cookies," she said.

Chrono stood from petting Onion, who was fadt asleep, before leading the kids to the kitchen, where they took their seats at the breakfast nook.

Chrono took their personalized cups from the cupboard and took their cups to the island where she took packets from the counter and poured one packet into each cup before heading to the refrigerator and getting milk along with coffee creamer. She filled the cups with milk and a little bit of creamer before putting them back in the microwave for two minutes and thirty seconds. 

"So, do you guys want me to make the recipe that my old boss' wife handed down to me or do you want to make the cookies from the package?" Chrono asked.

"I want to make the one's that Missus Torelli gave you. Those are more fun," Alice said.

"And you actually get to put love into those ones!" C.J exclaimed.

"So cookies from scratch it is," Chrono said. "Well, I'm sure Onion would like one of them; don't you guys think?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would whine like a big baby if he saw us eating some and he didn't get any," Emma said.

"Well, he is mine and your Uncle Connor's big baby, even though he's the oldest here," Chrono joked. "Alright I need milk, oil, eggs, butter, white sugar, brown sugar, baking powder, flour, powdered sugar, a bit of molasses, chocolate chips . . ." 

"And peanutbutter, we are making peanutbutter cookies after all," Alice stated.

"Yeah, that's like the most important part," Chrono replied.

The microwave finally let off a few low dings and Chrono turned to see the microwave turned off.

"Cocoa's done! You guys want marshmallows, right?" She asked.

"Yes please," Alice replied.

"Do you have whipped cream? I think that marshmallows are hard to eat," Emma asked.

"That's code for them being yucky," C.J whispered.

"That I do, kiddos. C.J, do you want whipped cream or marshmallows?" Chrono asked.

"Marshmallows," C.J said.

Chrono brought the cups of cocoa to the island before going to the pantry and getting the marshmallows. She turned to the refrigerator to get the whipped cream from the door.

She took a few marshmallows out of the bag before putting them in Alice and C.J's cocoa and she shook the whipped cream before allowing the sweet foam to pour from the spout into Emma's cocoa. She handed the cups over the counter to the three kids before heading to the pantry to get the ingredients she needed. 

"How about I measure and mix the dough, but you guys can pour everything in and roll the dough into balls?" Chrono asked.

"Good idea," C.J replied.

Chrono piled all the ingredients into her arms ( minus the cold ingredients such as milk, eggs and butter ), before carrying them back to the counter. She turned to the fridge to get milk, eggs, and butter.

The front door opened and Chrono turned, knitting her eyebrows in a bit of confusion. She was sure it was only four o' clock.

"Honey, I'm home," Connor called.

"You're home early, dear. We're in the kitchen," Chrono called.

She smiled and watched as Connor entered the kitchen, rounding the corner to hug the kids hello. He made a circle around before hugging Chrono and kissing her cheek.

"Hello dearest," he mumbled.

"Hey honey," she whispered.

She turned her head and kissed him back.

"Eww," Emma whined.

"It's an attitude like that that's gonna make me kiss him again," Chrono teased.

Chrono leaned in for another kiss before Emma and C.J began to cover their eyes and began to whine while Alice laughed.

Chrono and Connor kissed once more before nuzzling eachothers' foreheads.

He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So, what are you guys making?" Connor asked.

"Peanutbutter cookies," Alice said.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Do you need any help?" Connor asked.

"Well, I got six helping hands right there, but if you want to sit here and watch you can," Chrono replied.

"I think I might do that, but first, I'm going to get changed," he said.

"Okay, hon'," Chrono replied.

She was nearly done with measuring the ingredients and the kids came around Chrono. Chrono finally placed the measuring cup of peanutbutter onto the counter.

She backed away and allowed for the kids to begin pouring things in.

"Is there a special order they go in?" C.J asked.

"It's all gonna end up in the same place, so I don't see why you're asking," Emma replied.

"Ditto," Chrono said. "Go ahead and put everything in, but make sure everyone gets a turn. I'm talking to you, Emmalynn Manfred."

Chrono finally felt an embrace from behind, and she held onto the hands that touched her chest. 

"How was work today, dear?" Connor asked.

Chrono shrugged.

"Not much really happened. I looked over the reports and call history you had sent me for the murder investigation. I couldn't seem to find any anomalies. I did get an order for a presentation bouquet to be delivered by the twelfth," Chrono explained. "What happened to you today, babe?"

The kids giggled and began to mock Chrono's sweet talk to eachother.

"Same things, different day. We did have an investigation of an android shoplifting, but it was one that left after forgetting to put some sunglasses on display. Their audio component was damaged so they didn't hear security telling them to put the sunglasses back," Connor responded.

"Do you have any murder stories, Uncle Connor?" Emma asked.

"Emma, nobody wants to hear those!" Alice exclaimed. "That's gross and I don't like listening to you guys talk about blood and stab wounds."

"I remember the story about the android that killed his owner and he had twenty - eight stab wounds," Emma said.

"That was right before your parents began to lead the revolution. It was really confusing on why the android would do something like that, but I didn't understand a lot of things yet," Connor replied. "I didn't get along with this one until I saw her at the Eden Club."

Connor wrapped his forearm around Chrono's neck, causing Chrono to give off a fake gag.

"What's the Eden Club?" Alice asked.

"A place where people, uh . . . rent androids," Connor replied.

"Why?" C.J asked.

"That's enough questions," Chrono said.

"Is it a hoochie club? My mom told me that those places stink like sweat and butts," Emma said.

"I mean, that's about right," Chrono replied.

"Does that mean you were a hoochie, Auntie Chrono?" C.J asked.

Chrono choked on the air she breathed in and her eyes widened.

"What? No! I was helping my friend get blue blood and biocomponents so the people of Jericho could help repair themselves. The Eden Club just so happened to have what I was looking for," Chrono replied.

"And your Auntie Chrono looked great in disguise," Connor teased.

Chrono's jaw dropped and she turned to look at him.

"Oh, my god. Connor!" She exclaimed.

"What? I'm telling the truth," he teased.

"Was she a cool, undercover spy like you, Uncle Connor?" Emma asked.

"Well, of sorts," Connor replied.

"Are you guys done yet?" Chrono asked.

C.J finally cracked the last egg and nodded.

Connor finally let her go and Chrono slid from her seat, rounding the corner. She got onto her knees to pull out the electric mixer she had under the island. Once she arose, she clicked the whisks into place and placed the mixer into the bowl.

Connor plugged the mixer into the outlet, giving Chrono a thumbs up when it was plugged into the outlet. This allowed Chrono to turn on the mixer and mix the contents into the bowl.

"Did you kids wash your hands?" Chrono asked.

The three kids lined up at the sink, squirting soap into their hands, and washing them before drying them off with the rag that hung from the oven.

"Let me know when you kids are done rolling them into balls so I can put them in the oven. I'm going to go upstairs to bust out the DVD player and DVDs so we can find our Christmas movies," Chrono replied.


	2. *•.¸♡ lσσk α lσt líkє chrístmαs . . . ♡¸.•*

December Eighth, Two - Thousand Fourty - One

Sixteen Days Until Christmas

🎁

There was a knock at the door and Chrono paused ' Meet The Santas '.

Connor lifted the blanket from her lap and looked over his shoulder to see who was at the door.

Chrono opened the door to see Kara, blowing into her mittens.

"Kara! Come in, would you like a cup of cocoa? I mean, I know you have to get back home, but sit and stay a minute," Chrono said.

Chrono ushered Kara inside and shut the door behind herself.

"I just got a heat sensor installed at CyberLife and this thing is no joke. Did you know that it's twenty degrees outside?" Kara asked.

"That means you definitely need a cup of cocoa. Come to the kitchen, I'll make you some," Chrono said.

"Can you bring me one of those candy canes from the candy bowl, dearest?" Connor called from the living room.

"You got it, honey," Chrono called back. "So how was work today, Kara? I hope I didn't cause a stir for calling you."

"Not at all. My boss was a little upset, but it was no big deal. I feel like I got so much done, and now I get to go home and see my little gaggle of geese," Kara said.

"How does it feel to have recovered the Jerries and Ralph's memory chips? I mean, I never asked before now, but is it different than when they were . . . adults?" Chrono asked.

"Of course. They've regressed into infantilism and a toddler age. They're not the same, but they all have relatively the same personalities, even if they are all so small." Kara explained. "I feel as if it's for the best, they can forget that they were ever abandoned or hurt. I want to bring them up like I did Alice. Now that they have a fresh slate and they're born anew; I feel like I can fix them, and I know that Adult Ralph and the Adult Jerries would want me to help out those that need it most."

Chrono grinned as she took a cup from the cupboard. She put it on the island where she poured a packet of hot cocoa in.

"That's actually really nice of you. I'm just glad I can take one of them off your hands for a little bit. I mean, five kids sounds like a killer. If Connor and I were to adopt kids, I feel as if we could only handle three at most," Chrono explained.

"Oh, speaking of having kids, I was looking on my phone during my lunch break. CyberLife released a new technology that allows for androids to experience the joys of pregnancy and childbirth," Kara began.

"Are you trying to tell me that you and Luther are gonna have another one?" Chrono asked.

Kara began to laugh as she shook her head. She rested her elbows on the island counter before looking at Chrono.

"Oh god, no. Luther and I already took on five kids. I think I would self destruct if I had another one," Kara said. "I'm just saying; If you and Connor were to want a few of your own, there's more options out there."

Chrono turned to get the milk from the refrigerator before spinning back around to fill Kara's cup.

"I mean, I have fun watching Alice, C.J, and Emma, but I don't know how I would do as a full time mom," Chrono said. "The other day, Emma ate an entire crayon and I didn't even catch her until I saw the green stains around her mouth . . . and she's nine."

"You would make an awesome mom. No mom is perfect, let me tell you how many times I've caught Ralphie eating laundry pods or Jeremiah sticking batteries in his diaper or Jerome shoving candy in his nose. Just the other day, Jeremy found one of Alice's markers and drew all over himself," Kara explained. "I've forgotten to pack Alice's lunch before, and who cares if I bring her a Double Patty Hamburger with a soda from Good Burger?"

"What if I drop my kid on their head?" Chrono asked.

"A week ago, I watched Jerome try and greet Luther once he got home from work and once the little one got up, he fell back and hit his head on the coffee table. He got right back up and laughed before crawling to him," Kara said. "Children are indestructible if you don't make a huge deal out of them getting hurt. It's a lesson that took me forever to learn."

Chrono popped the cup into the microwave for two minutes and thirty seconds.

"Are you sure I would? I mean, one day I forgot to let Onion outside and he tore up one of my throw pillows in the café," Chrono said.

"I'm positive. I mean, you and Connor have enough room, you guys aren't financially struggling, and you guys both like kids. I feel like the only reason that would stop you guys would be if you weren't emotionally ready. That's okay too, but I feel like, if the day ever comes, you two would make amazing parents," Kara reassured.

"Huh," Chrono said.

She leaned on the counter and folded her hands.

Maybe she would make a good mother. Nothing was truly stopping her from going to a CyberLife facility and scheduling an appointment to get the programming installed. She and Connor both had a good salary, and Kara was right. This house was four bedrooms ( More like three and a half, considering one of the bedrooms was an old office ). The only thing she would have to do would be to talk it over with Connor. If he was ready, she was sure she was. If he was okay with it, they would be empty nesters no more.

The microwave let off a soft ding, and Chrono turned to get Kara's cup from the microwave.

"Would you like whipped cream or marshmallows?" Chrono asked.

"Marshmallows, please," Kara said.

Chrono went to the pantry and got the bag of marshmallows. She popped a few into Kara's cocoa before handing it over the counter.

The two women listened as the pitter patter of feet came down the stairs. Finally the three kids rounded the corner and made their way to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice ran ahead and wrapped Kara in a hug.

"Hi Alice, did you have fun today?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we watched an old movie called ' The Polar Express ' in Missus Stevens' class today. We also made an art project I want to put on the fridge," Alice said.

"Aunt Kara, did you try one of the peanutbutter cookies that we made today?" C.J asked.

Kara looked at the plate on the table that had cookies stacked upon it.

"Oh, they look so good! I guess I'll have one so I can put this new stomach to work," Kara said. "Yeah, CyberLife also took your stomach idea too. Maybe you should go in for an upgrade, Chrono. They offer tongues too, so you can finally taste the foods you're eating."

"I'll pass, though a new stomach doesn't sound half bad. It might be able to hold more food without tearing as much," Chrono said.

Kara took a bite of the peanutbutter cookie she took from her plate and gave a hum of approval.

"These are all very good. You guys did an amazing job. Can we bag a few up and take them home?" Kara asked.

"I made the little ones for Jerome, Jeremy, Jeremiah, and Ralphie!" Alice exclaimed.

Kara picked up the little cookies Alice was talking to her about before slipping them into the plastic bag that Alice was holding. 

"Do you two want any cocoa to go? I can make you guys two more cups for the road - I mean it is snowy out there," Chrono asked.

"Oh, we have hot chocolate back home. Thank you anyway, Chrono. We had better get going, I'm sure Luther is about to tear his hair out from having to deal with the triplet tornado," Kara said.

Chrono pulled Kara into a hug before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow, girl," Chrono said.

"And I'll see you soon, honey - bunch," Chrono said as she kneeled to hug Alice.

"Bye, Auntie Chrono! Are we going to bake the next time I come over?" Alice asked.

"You betcha'. I promise I'll have all the stuff to make snickerdoodles the next time you comr over," Chrono said. "Say goodbye to Uncle Connor when you leave."

"I will," Alice said.

She hugged Emma and C.J goodbye as well, and all of them were promising eachother that they'll finish their game of Go - Fish the next time everyone was in the same spot.

Kara began to make her way to the front door, before opening it.

"Bye Connor, we're leaving," Kara said.

"Oh, really, already?" Connor asked.

Alice walked into the living room before holding her arms out to Connor. She finally hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Uncle Connor. We have to go before my dad goes crazy from having to deal with Ralphie and the triplets," Alice said.

"Oh jeez, I could only imagine having so many brothers," Connor said. "You two better head on home. Be safe."

"Thank you, we will," Alice said.

Alice joined Kara at the door and they headed out, shutting the door as tight as they could behind them.

"Alright, C.J, Emma, let's go get our pajamas on and brush our teeth. Then we can call your parents and put on another Christmas movie you two want to watch," Chrono said.

"Okay, we will," C.J said.

"I'll race you to the room!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm gonna beat you there!" C.J said right back.

Both kids raced up the stairs, trying to get to the bedroom they were both staying in for the time being.

Chrono held out her hand to Connor and helped him off the couch. She lead him back upstairs to their bedroom. Chrono shut the door behind herself and pulled her sweater off the top of her head.

Connor pulled his arms out of his jacket before hanging it in his closet.

"What movie are you putting on next?" Connor asked.

Chrono tossed her tank top into the laundry basket. She walked up behind Connor and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his back.

"I don't know yet, I mean I did promise the kids that we would watch what they wanted to after they talk to Markus, North, Simon, and Josh," Chrono explained.

He turned and wrapped her in a hug. He ran his fingers through her hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"Are you going to work at the department tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Good. Coming home and you being the first thing I see is great, but the best part about you coming into work is that I get to look at you all day," He said. "I mean, I know you mainly stay in your office, but . . . you know what I'm getting at."

Chrono got up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss upon his lips. Maybe now would be a good time to tell him about what Kara was talking about.

"So, Kara and I were talking about something, and I feel as if it should be a thing we should talk about . . ." Chrono began.

"What's that?" He asked.

The door then opened and Emma came in with the laptop and C.J followed behind herself.

Chrono instinctively hid behind Connor, using his body to shield herself. It would be a slight bit more appropriate for the kids to see Connor shirtless than herself.

"Can we talk to our parents now?" Emma asked.

"Just let us change and then we'll be down in a minute," Chrono said.

"Okay, I'm gonna put the laptop on the dining room table. We're gonna be waiting," Emma said.

C.J shut the door behind himself and both Chrono and Connor relaxed.

"So, what did you and Kara talk about?" Connor asked.

Chrono sighed and shook her head before going to her dresser and pulling out her footed pajamas. She pulled off her jeans and tossed them into the laundry basket.

"I'll tell you about it when we have the kids down. I don't feel like this is a topic that they need to be awake to hear," Chrono said.

"We could put tranquilizers in some milk and give them some of the cookies you all made. They'll be out in no time," Connor said.

"Oh god, if Markus, North, and Simon found out we drugged their kids; they would never let us live it down," Chrono replied.

"Well, the idea's there," Connor said.

Connor pulled his matching flannel pajamas from the closet and pulled his shirt through the arms. He shimmied out of his sweatpants and stepped into his pajama pants. Connor slipped into his slippers before turning to see Chrono taking her bra off and putting it in her underwear drawer.

Chrono slipped into her red footed pajamas before zipping it up and following Connor downstairs.

They met Emma and C.J at the laptop and Chrono sat down, allowing the laptop to recognize her face and log in. She clicked on her video chat and clicked on Markus' contact. She stepped back and allowed for C.J and Emma to attempt to squeeze both their butts on the chair while it rang.

Finally a screen popped up and Markus was greeted with the smiling faces of his two kids.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" He asked.

"We baked peanutbutter cookies, dad!" Emma exclaimed.

"We'll save some for you guys when you come back - You will be coming home for Christmas this year, right?" C.J asked.

Markus shrugged and his expression looked very apologetic.

"This conference is taking longer than we thought it would. We might be here for longer than we thought," Markus replied.

"Oh . . . so you won't be coming home for Christmas?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't look like it. I'm sorry, guys. I know we've all been busy, but I promise we've been thinking so much about you. We already have presents in the mail, being sent to you," Markus replied.

"But we miss you, and mom, and Uncle Simon, and Uncle Josh!" Emma exclaimed.

"Aw, we really miss you guys too, pumpkin," Markus said. "I promise, we'll be back home for New Year's." 

Chrono let off a giggle. Markus never seemed like a guy that would give someone such sweet nicknames. He was always so serious. Well, she guess that adopting such sweethearts like C.J and Emma could make a man of stone melt.

"Can I talk to mom?" Emma asked.

"Didn't you talk to mom last time? I think it's C.J's turn to talk to Uncle Simon first," Markus said.

"Yeah, Emma," C.J said.

Markus handed his camera to Simon, and you could see the smile creep onto C.J's face.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed.

"Hey C.J, I'm sure dad told you about our current situation," Simon replied.

"Yeah . . . I miss you. I wish you guys were back home, since you missed Christmas last year too," C.J said.

"They missed Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and the Fourth of July last year," Emma said.

"I know we did, Emma. We really wanted to come back for Christmas, but our job needed us right now. We did everything we could, but we need to fight for our rights all over the United States," he explained.

"Is that Emma? Let me talk to her," it was North's voice.

The screen was snatched from Simon.

"Hi baby, I'm so sorry that we can't be home for Christmas. We really wanted to be there, but you can bet your ass that there is a baseball glove on it's way to Auntie Chrono and Uncle Connor's house for Christmas," North explained.

Emma's smile was weak and she managed to let off a laugh.

"Wow, really?" Emma asked.

"Of course, nothing less for my baby girl," North said.

Chrono noticed the faked happy expressions on those two kids' faces. It hurt to see them so hurt that their family wasn't together for the holidays, but it only make her more determined to make this Christmas the most unforgettable Christmas the Manfred kids ever had.


	3. *•.¸♡ sαntα вαвч . . . ♡¸.•*

December Eighth, Two - Thousand Fourty One

Sixteen Days Until Christmas . . .

⛄

Emma and C.J were laying on the rug. Emma was resting her head on Onion's chest and C.J had Onion's head atop his as he cradled Bites to his chest. Both were fast asleep as ' Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer ' played on the television.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Connor asked.

Chrono didn't want to take the risk of the kids hearing her plan, so she got up from the couch and lifted Onion's head from C.J's head and unhooked his arms, allowing for Bites to squirm out. She slipped her hands under the kid before lifting him into her arms.

"Can you grab Emma for me, honey?" She asked.

Connor nodded and stood from the couch. He walked over and picked up Emma from the ground before tossing her head onto his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs.

Chrono gave a grin from the bottom of the stairs, as she watched his biceps flex slightly from his shirt. She couldn't help it, even all these years later, she still thought he was the most attractive guy she had ever met. She followed him up the stairs with C.J in her arms.

Connor opened the door and went to Emma's side of the room. He flipped the pink blankets down and slid Emma into the bed before tucking her in and placing his head on her forehead.

Chrono shimmied the green blankets from the top of the bed and pulled C.J down into the covers before tugging them back on top of him. She leaned over and planted a kiss upon his forehead.

She shut the curtains begore heading out the door and back down the stairs.

"They're asleep; can you tell me now?" Connor asked.

"I feel like this is going to be a really long talk, so maybe it would be best if we get ready for bed before we actually start talking about this," Chrono said.

"Alright," Connor said.

He went and locked the front door before arming the security alarm. Both he and Chrono were licenced police officers, but he never wanted to be too careless.

Chrono walked to the back door and locked it. She walked to the kitchen and got the cookie jar from next to the stove before taking the plate of cookies and pouring the remainder of the batch into the jar.

She clicked the light as she left and Connor was holding Onion in his arms.

"I wonder what this dog did all day to be so sleepy," Connor commented.

Bites made his place between Chrono's calves, and let off a meal before Chrono picked him up too.

Both animal parents went upstairs, carrying their ginormous babies of animals before finally reaching their room.

Connor was the one to open the door before heading in and laying Onion in his dog bed. He head to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth.

Chrono put Bites at the top of his cat tree, allowing him to adjust and lay down.

She went to the bathroom as well, going to the sink she had set as her own. She took the toothpaste tube and squeezed a little onto her tongue before taking her toothbrush and wetting it.

"Why do you do that?" Connor asked. "The toothpaste goes on the toothbrush and then in your mouth."

"It's going to the same place either way," Chrono replied.

"But I use the toothpaste too," Connor said.

"Your tongue's been in my mouth too, so there's nothing for you to whine about," Chrono replied.

Connor shook his head as he continued to brush his teeth. He finally finished and sipped water to get the remaining toothpaste fromnhis mouth.

Chrono finished soon after him and she repeated sipping and spitting the water.

He was already getting into the bed, and Chrono went around to her side. She tucked herself into her side of the bed and laid on her side to face Connor.

"So, Kara told me about this new tech that CyberLife developed. It's in the early stages, but it's like an artificial uterus of sorts," Chrono said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"I mean, well, don't you think that's cool?" Chrono asked.

"Of course, but why is that something you wanted to hide from the kids?" Connor asked.

"I want a baby, like I really want one," Chrono said.

Connor let off a soft laugh, before sitting up. He looked back at Chrono, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why do you want a kid all of the sudden; I mean, a baby is a lot to take on," he asked.

Chrono sat up and grabbed his hand.

"I've always wanted to have kids of my own one day. We're financially stable, and we have the room. We're both pretty young still, so we don't have to worry about shutting down while they're little. I feel as if now would be a good time to give this a chance. I wanted to ask you first, because I wouldn't want to do something like this without you," Chomp explained.

Connor put his other hand atop her own, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked. "I just wouldn't want something to happen and it discourage you from ever trying to build our family. I want this too, but this is all up to you."$

Chrono smiled and rested her head upon his shoulder. This was the answer she was hoping for. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this without Connor by her side. He was her everything, her partner, and quite possibly her other half. Now, hopefully, within a week or two, she and Connor would be parents.

"I love you," Chrono mumbled.

"I love you too, dear," he said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Chrono asked.

"I just hope everything works out and we get what we wanted in the first place," Connor said. "But, if it matters to you, I already have a name picked out for a girl."

"What's that?" Chrono asked.

"I really like the name Ivy," Connor replied.

Chrono let off a snort before shaking her head.

"Oh god, like the plant?" Chrono asked.

"I was thinking more like Ivy League colleges, because I want her to get into them," Connor explain.

"Oh no, it's even worse now," she teased. "Tell me when you have a good name."

"Ivy is a good name!" He exclaimed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Aphrodite, like the Greek goddess of Love," Chrono said.

"I feel like we're going to have to work on the names before this kid comes along," Connor said.

"No, you're gonna have to work on names, because I'm not budging," Chrono said.

"Not even a little bit?" Connor asked.

"Nnnope," Chrono replied.

"Fine, I'll keep thinking, but I still think Ivy's a good name," Connor said.

"What if we have a boy?" Chrono asked.

"What if we had a Connor Junior?" Connor asked.

"I'm not naming our son Connor Anderson the Second. There's already enough of you running around," Chrono teased.

"Well, what if we named him after Hank?" Connor asked.

"I think we should ask him for permission first," Chrono said. "I know I would be kind of upset if North came up to me and told me that they were naming their next kid after me. Chrono's my name, I picked it out on my own."

"I'll ask him at work tomorrow," Connor said.

"Slow down there, I'm not even expecting yet. I feel like we should give it time before announcing anything. We don't even know if this is going to work yet," Chrono replied.

"How long are we going to wait?" Connor asked.

"I think we should wait until everything is going well, like when we know that this is actually working out," Chrono said. "I'd hate to tell everyone and then the tech doesn't work as anticipated."

"That makes sense to me, dear," he said.

"Are you gonna go with me to my first appointment?" Chrono asked.

"I'll be there for all of them," Connor said.

"Good," Chrono replied.

She felt his arms wrap around her torso, and she backed her body into his before shutting her eyes. Tomorrow, she will schedule the next open appointment, so she can get started as soon as possible.


End file.
